In the prior art disclosed by JP-B1-6-77167, an electrified toner and a toner seal for preventing the toner from flowing out from a toner reservoir slide relative to each other to generate triboelectricity therebetween, and an absolute value of voltage with triboelectricity of the toner seal is higher than that of the electrified toner contacting the toner seal.